


You Behave So Well

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Honorary Titles, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, Submission, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Trans Character, Unabashed Arousal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: He was energetic; he was greedy. Sometimes, he was even bratty, but no matter what, at the end of the day, he was theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a companion piece to _[Your Love of Danger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8831110)_. When will I stop? God only knows. I didn't mean to turn out this way.
> 
> I mean, I _did_ but not so soon.
> 
> Also, happy 21st FF15 fic to me! Blackjack—!

What started off as an idle motion had turned into something more desperate. How had they gotten to this position? Oh yeah… Prompto had been straddling Gladio's leg, just sitting there innocuously, but as they talked, he moved and shifted over Gladio's leg, emphatically gesturing during their conversation. He felt his partner's knee brushing between his legs in pleasurable ways. It was accidental, of course. Outside of the minor tremors of pleasure, Prompto was able to ignore it each time. He kept his mind on what they were talking about, though wants far more erotic came crawling up from the back of his mind.

Gladio teased him, and Prompto slapped his hands down against Gladio's thigh. He bit down on his bottom lip, but he still managed a smug smile. He raised his brows pointedly and wiggled his hips left to right. Gladio placed a hand on his Prompto's lower back, tugging the blond forward with a lazy display of strength. Prompto slid against Gladio's leg and the quick sensation made him feel warm inside.

It felt good, and when he started working himself down against Gladio, he kept feeling good. It wasn't surprising that Gladio didn't stop him. In fact, Gladio made himself comfortable. He leaned back against the pillows and watched as Prompto got himself off. Clearly, he enjoyed the sight. Prompto looked down at him with hooded eyes, teeth biting down on his bottom lip still. He curled his fingers against Gladio's thigh. He kept his weight focused primarily on his knees, allowing his hips to shift back and forth easily. He used Gladio to keep himself balanced mostly.

        “Lemme see your tongue, Prompto,” Gladio said.

It was a lazy order, but Prompto followed along with it. He leaned forward, heart fluttering as he opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out for his lover. Gladio reached up and pinched Prompto's tongue between his thumb and forefinger. Prompto let out a soft moan, tilting forward even more as Gladio pulled gently on his tongue. After an indulgent moment, Gladio released him. Prompto's reward were two thick fingers pressing down against his tongue. Prompto sighed through his nose and leaned into them, sucking over the fingers offered to him as he ground himself down with steady motions.

        “Oh… Good boy,” Gladio praised lowly, his voice a mere vibration in his chest.

Prompto bent his head forward until his lips touched down to the base knuckles of Gladio's hand. He sucked in a quick breath. Gladio's fingers tickled against the back of his throat. He fell into a blissful pattern of sucking and grinding. His eyes fell closed, and he let out little noises of content. He heard Gladio laugh, and the fingers were removed. Prompto barely opened his eyes as he stared down at the other male.

Slick.

That was the best way to describe the sensation between his legs. There was a distinct feeling between him and his underwear, and every action only made things worse– or better, really. Prompto groaned softly as Gladio pet along his lower back. Gladio smirked and reached under Prompto's shirt, lazily scratching his fingers against the blond's lower back.

        “C'mere, Prom. Let's see how well you did.”

Prompto nodded and pushed his hands down against Gladio's thigh to lift himself up. He looked down between his legs and noticed that his slick had drenched straight through his clothes, leaving the barest of visible trails between him and Gladio.

        “Oh man…” Prompto whispered as he moved himself closer.

Gladio moved his hand between Prompto's legs, stroking his fingers over the wet spot and whistled in appreciation at what he felt.

        “Damn, Prom,” he muttered, quirking his fingers up against Prompto's covered sex. “You really liked that, huh?”

        “O-obviously,” Prompto snapped weakly.

        “I didn't know you were that easy,” Gladio gave a playful jab. He hooked his fingers and tugged at Prompto's pants. “Take 'em off.”

        Prompto grinned and saluted. “Yessir.”

Gladio tilted his head and laughed, drawing his hand back to himself as Prompto shifted off to the side to undress. Prompto unbuttoned and unzipped his black jeans. He tugged them down and off, pulling his boxer briefs along with them. He tried not to stare at the small pool of slick on the groin of his underwear, but… well… It was hard _not_ to look.

        “Get comfortable,” Gladio said off-handedly, reaching over to stroke his fingers over Prompto's left thigh, trailing down from a beauty mark over a line of zig-zag freckles. “You're gonna be here for a while.”

        “A while, huh?” Prompto asked as he pulled his arms through his shirt.

He unzipped his binder and pulled it down from the back. He dropped it down onto his jeans and crawled up to Gladio once again. He straddled his lover's chest, and Gladio's hands came to rest on his hips.

        “A _while_ ,” Gladio promised, coaxing Prompto up higher.

Prompto's breath hitched as he moved up on his knees. He adjusted the pillows under Gladio's head first before taking his rightful place above Gladio's mouth. The drag of Gladio's tongue against his dripping slit made him shudder. He rocked himself against Gladio's mouth thoughtlessly, and his lover moaned between his legs. Gladio's hands tightened on Prompto's hips, keeping him down at the proper level. He could still grind if he wanted; he just couldn't lift up any higher than this.

Gladio opened his mouth and worked it lazily against Prompto. He kissed against the wet lips of Prompto's sex and dipped his tongue into the warm entrance, which accepted him so easily. He flicked the tip of his tongue and traced it around the wet hole again before diving back in eagerly. Prompto reached forward, gripping onto the headboard. His nails scratched against the wall, and his thighs trembled on either side of Gladio's head. He looked down, and the larger man just seemed so content on his back, tasting Prompto leisurely as if he had nothing better to do.

Prompto jerked his hips as Gladio sucked over his clit, over and over with lazy inhales. His tongue flicked under the hood, dragging up against the bud and teasing over it lovingly. Prompto dropped a hand down, threading his fingers through the dark hair. Brief, pleasured keens left him; his stomach tensed, abs flexing as he held his breath. Oh, Gladio was so good to him, lavishing him with such lewd adoration.

 _“Ha–!”_ Prompto's upper body slumped forward. He kept himself from collapsing completely as Gladio teased such a powerful reaction out of him. Between his legs felt so soft and warm and wet. He almost wanted to rub one out while Gladio lapped at him. He rocked himself down against the prodding tongue. He gasped, shoulders rolling back as he tightened his fingers in Gladio's hair. Gladio lifted Prompto up slightly just so he could speak.

        “Treat me rough,” he teased, cocking his right brow up pointedly. “You know I can handle it.”

Prompto nodded his head, speechless. Oh, he _knew_ Gladio could take it just as well as he could give it. With that, Gladio brought Prompto down and was merciless. He pressed his thumbs against Prompto's inner thighs, nails digging in slightly as his tongue fucked quickly into Prompto's welcoming body. Prompto gave a dry sob, knees sliding closer together. In the next instance, he let go of his polite sensibilities and gripped Gladio's hair tight. He leaned his weight forward against the hand on the wall and on his knees. He rocked down against Gladio's mouth, feeling the broad tongue flatten for him. Prompto angled his hips forward, rocking his clit down against Gladio.

An urgency built up in him, and he chased after it relentlessly. “Right there,” Prompto hissed under his breath. “Oh, _fuck_. Gladio–” He slowed down with jerky movements; his orgasm shot through his body, stunning him with its sudden appearance. He curled his toes; his arms tightened near his chest, squeezing his breasts together under his shirt. Before he came down, Gladio flipped him over onto his back. After a moment of proper adjustment, Gladio flattened his tongue and rubbed it quickly over Prompto's clit. The multiple passes made Prompto jerk against the treatment. His legs drew up, and Gladio cupped the back of his thighs, holding the legs up and open for better access.

“Gladio–” Prompto nearly screamed; his voice scratchy and broken as Gladio pushed his limits. He scratched desperately at the sheets, letting out high pitched moans. Tears stung at his eyes. It was bliss; it was torture, but Gladio threatened to consume him as if he would never eat again. A hand pulled away from him quickly, leaving his leg to flop down against the bed with a slight bounce. Gladio worked two fingers past Prompto's slit, finger fucking him quickly and sucking over his sensitive clit to bring him off again.

        Prompto cried this time; his orgasm shook him hard and he gasped out each syllable of Gladio's name. “I hate you,” he said weakly through his tears. “Oh _god_ , I hate you…”

        “Uh-huh,” Gladio said as he sat up. He pulled his fingers out and kissed at Prompto's lips.

Prompto moved his other hand from over his eyes and allowed Gladio to nestle closer as they kissed. He moaned weakly when he felt Gladio's curled finger rub against his pussy. His tongue rubbed over Gladio's, and he hated how addicted he was to the taste of himself. Gladio broke the kiss and groaned softly as the new gush of arousal coated his finger.

        “Wet again?” Gladio asked in a low voice. “You're insatiable.”

        “… Shut up,” Prompto huffed breathlessly.

He was glad when Gladio drew away with a parting kiss. He watched as Gladio brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked off Prompto's cum. Prompto closed his eyes and looked away. Two minutes, at least, and he'd be ready to go again.

He turned onto his left side, legs shifting momentarily against each other. He tucked his left arm under the pillow and fluffed it under his head while he got comfortable. He could hear the key presses of Gladio's phone. He was texting someone? Probably. Either way, Prompto drifted off in the silence. At some point in his partial sleep, he heard the inn room door open and the rustling of a plastic bag. Two voices– Ignis must have gotten in. As he processed everything blindly, he was rolled onto his back. Prompto opened his eyes.

        “Hey, Iggy,” he greeted.

        Ignis took off their glasses and tucked it into the front of their shirt. “Prompto. I see you two've been busy.”

        Prompto smiled. “Where's Noctis?”

        “Sleeping in the park. He just wanted some time alone.”

        “Perfect for us,” Gladio said, drawing closer to Prompto. “I've got a way we could kill time.”

        Prompto clapped his hands together and gave two thumbs up. “I'm ready.”

        “Good.” Ignis gestured towards Gladio, who handed over a bottle of lubricant. Prompto blushed all over. “I've a few plans for you.”

Prompto looked over to Gladio, who gestured for him to sit up so they could trade places.

        “I had to tell 'em how good you tasted today.”

        “It helps you've had a healthy diet,” Ignis said to Prompto, tapping the bottle against the side of their head and looking studious all the while. “Allow me to indulge as well.”

        “Of course,” Prompto said, mimicking the other's polite wording. Though he knew, in a matter of moments, there would be nothing polite between the three of them.

Ignis reached forward and positioned Prompto appropriately. Gladio sat down behind the blond, and soon, he was once again on his back with Prompto leaning over him. It happened so easily, the way they pushed and maneuvered him, wordlessly communicating with each other while Prompto went along for the ride. He felt two sets of fingers enter into him, slick with the lube that Ignis bought. Gladio thrust up into his quim, thumb lazily stroking over the softened clit, while Ignis stretched and prepared Prompto's ass. Their free hand ran along the dip of Prompto's spine, complimenting him on how well he was taking this after being teased so much earlier.

        “I-it's nothing,” Prompto breathed. “I can do– _ah_ … I can do so much more for you.”

        “Is that a promise?” Gladio asked under him, pushing his fingers all the way in.

        Prompto nodded with a sudden gasp. “Yes, Sir.”

        “Perhaps we should test it out,” Ignis replied evenly, teasing a third finger against Prompto's ass, and the blond was close to begging for it.

There was a definite silence, and he felt the two slowly down their movements. Ah, that's exactly what they wanted him to do.

        “Gladio… Ignis,” Prompto whimpered, pushing himself back to encourage them to move again. “Please, _please_ – anything, I'll do anything for you. Don't stop.”

        “Anything?” Ignis sounded amused.

        “Noct did say he was greedy.”

Prompto blushed, knowing they wouldn't give him anything until he submitted in spite of his humiliation. But there was a clever little burn in being embarrassed and then feeling immediately fulfilled by these two. He nodded again.

        “So greedy. I'll take both your cocks. I promise; I _promise_ I will.”

        “You're so cute lately.”

Gladio and Ignis moved their fingers in unison, thrusting up harder into Prompto. He squeezed around them both. Ignis slowed down, only to finally add a third finger into the mix. They angled their body forward to give their hand a better position to work in. Ignis moved their free hand under Prompto's shirt, scratching over the freckled stomach but soon moving up to tease and pinch over Prompto's nipple. Prompto gasped at the pinch and the following tug. He moved his right hand under his shirt to mirror the Ignis' movement. His eyes closed as he rolled his nipple between his fingers; he tugged at it until it was almost painful, and Ignis did the same.

        “Fuck…” Prompto moaned weakly.

Ignis' hand dropped down from Prompto's shirt and stroked over Prompto's thigh. “Language.”

        “Sorry, Ser…” Prompto replied weakly. “It's just… so good…”

        “What is?” Ignis teased, leaning forward to trail their lips against the shell of Prompto's ear.

Prompto was blushing, but he gave them an answer. He _wanted_ to give them an answer.

        “You teasing me…” Prompto said, shaking as Gladio moved faster inside of him, almost making him lose focus. Prompto took in unsteady breaths. “When you fuck my ass and play with my tits.” His ears were red– he knew they were. He could feel the heat consume him from within and without.

Ignis kissed his neck, a silent but small reward. Prompto felt so proud of himself.

        “And when I play with your cock like this–” Gladio pressed his thumb down against Prompto's clit, rubbing in a hard but slow circle. Prompto leaned his head back against Ignis' shoulder. He sank down, thighs feeling weak.

        Ignis scratched against his thigh. “Posture straight.”

        “Yes, Ser…” Prompto said weakly. His voice shook, brows tensing together.

        “Ah, Prom…” Gladio groaned. He moved his free hand to his pants and began undoing his belt. “You're really gripping me tight.”

        “Seems like you enjoy this,” Ignis growled from behind.

Their voices were enough to nearly push Prompto over the edge. He reached up and brought a hand to the back of Ignis' neck.

        “I'm gonna cum,” he whispered softly. “Can I? Please?”

        “Get yourself off,” Ignis said and nodded their head down at Gladio.

Gladio moved his thumb away, focusing solely on the torturous slowness with which he now moved his fingers. Prompto moved his free hand over, shakily touching over his clit. He opened his eyes to watch Gladio watching him. Oh _god— **god**_. It was worth the praise. It was worth the embarrassing honesty to hear the two moan near him, to hear them call his name fondly, and to treat him with sweet verbal affection.

Prompto worked his fingers over his clit, focusing on the fingers in his ass and in his pussy, keeping him filled to the point where he felt like crying again. Prompto's back arched. He turned his head towards Ignis, nose brushing under their chin before he stood up straight again. It didn't take long to cum. He scratched his fingers along Ignis' neck, wanting to apologise but not having the coherency to. In retaliation, they scratched his thigh once again. The juxtaposition of pain and pleasure added that extra kick to Prompto's orgasm that was almost dizzying.

When their fingers drew out of him, Prompto was weak in the best of ways. He brought his hands to Gladio's pants, helping his lover out of the confining clothes as best as he could. He wanted to turn and help Ignis, but they barely undressed in little sessions like this. To Prompto, it was ridiculously hot having all of them in various states of undress.

He offered himself up to nudity, calling sweetly to Ignis before bringing his hands up over his head. Ignis removed the shirt and vest with efficient ease. They ran one hand over Prompto's body adoringly. Their lips feathered kisses along Prompto's shoulder and down between his shoulder blades. Prompto almost closed his eyes completely, but from what he could see through his lashes, Gladio poured a helping of lube into his palm before holding the bottle up for Ignis.

Ignis pulled their hand away to take the bottle, and anticipation left Prompto trembling after the effects of his orgasm faded away. They prepared themselves; Prompto prepped himself mentally. He moaned when Gladio grabbed his hips roughly. Ignis lined themselves up against his ass and thrust in. Prompto jerked forward but didn't completely fall as Ignis held him just above the elbows as they fucked themselves into a comfortable position. Gladio fit himself inside of Prompto next, and the stretch of Gladio's cock was a welcomed familiarity.

Prompto could only give out the quietest of squeaks as they set up a hard pace for him. Ignis kept him from falling forward, and Gladio kept his hips steady. Prompto could hear their moans cut through the haze of his own lust, and them getting off to his noise, to his body, was infinitely more erotic than what they could have said to him. That being said, _damn_ did they have good dirty talk.

Gladio reached up to toy with Prompto's breasts, squeezing them under his hands and tugging at the dark coloured nipples. When he pinched at them, Prompto cried out and called out Gladio's name. Another pinch and he asked for more. He curled his fingers into fists; his moans filled the room, and if anyone wanted to make a noise complaint, they'd have to _wait_ , dammit.

        “Iggy– Ignis, you're so good,” Prompto panted, not wanting to leave Ignis out. “O-oh…! Ser, you feel so good.” The words became harder to say as Ignis angled up inside of him, causing his ass to clench around the cock fit inside of him.

        Ignis groaned – they _growled_ – and rubbed their thumbs over the back of Prompto's arms. “So honest,” they praised. “We've been training you well.”

        Prompto nodded, panting now as his body felt overheated and soft all over. He wanted them to keep touching him forever, just like this, drowning him in praise so he could raise up and ask for more. “Only for you two, only for you…”

        “We know, Prom,” Gladio groaned, slamming up inside of Prompto.

        Ignis leaned forward, nipping at Prompto's ear before asking, “Are you on your pill?”

        “Yes, Ser… Had it this morning.”

        “Good Prompto.”

Prompto smiled, feeling tears build up again. Yes, _like that_. Keep praising him like that! Ignis let go of Prompto's right arm and made a gesture towards Gladio, who nodded in response. His eyes were hooded, and from the deep, powerful movements of his thrusts, it wouldn't be long before he was going to cum.

        “Bend forward,” Ignis then ordered, letting go of Prompto's arms.

He could only nod. Even though he felt his mouth move, he wasn't sure if anything coherent came out. Gladio welcomed him down with a lazy smirk, and when they kissed, it was for the want of contact and not out of desperation. Prompto moaned against Gladio's mouth. He placed his hands on either side of his lover's head and pushed himself up, letting the two use him until they fucked themselves out. Gladio came first, and the added slick noise of his thrusts almost made Prompto unwind right there. He held out and nearly swooned when Ignis came after.

They kept a consistent pace, only losing intensity as they thrust through their orgasm. And it was up to Prompto to finish everything out. He rolled his hips back against the two cocks and let his eyes fall closed. Gladio reached up to cup the back of Prompto's neck. After a quick kiss, he let the blond rest his head down against his shoulder. Prompto whimpered out a moan; his orgasm was no less intense, but he just couldn't put his entire soul behind the cry this time.

They were going to wear him out.

        “Fifteen minutes,” he panted when they finally pulled out of him. “I'm gonna shower, and give me– _fifteen_ minutes.” He held up a hand as if that would stop either one of them from pouncing as he weakly crawled off the bed. He felt like a newborn calf trying to maneuver on his scrawny legs.

        “Fifteen it is then,” Ignis said, looking mostly unfazed aside from their cock hanging out of their pants. “But as I said, I have plans for you.”

        Prompto groaned and turned on his heel. “Then make it twenty.”

Ignis raised a brow but then nodded. They weren't that mean that they would deny him. Well, at least not today anyway. Prompto moved into the bathroom, already thanking the heavens for a brief moment alone away from his ravenous lovers. Not that he didn't like the attention. As he passed by the mirror, he turned his back and didn't see any marks from Ignis. He clicked his tongue, checking once more and then twice before facing straight ahead. “Boo,” he said to himself.

Belatedly, he remembered his leg and looked down to see two thin red lines over his skin. Weak, but it was _something_. Well, they still had the rest of the day to leave some marks on him. But right now, he didn't want to think about it. He moved over to the shower and cut the water on. He only had about twenty minutes before he offered himself up to one of those loving beasts.


End file.
